The Amazing Eddsworld is Not on Fire
by fuzzypig23
Summary: Dan and Phil fall into a mysterious portal, and somehow end up in the totally different universe, known as Eddsworld. Can they survive living in a adventurous cartoon world?
1. Chapter 1 The Portal Drawer

**Chapter 1**

 **The Portal Drawer**

 **Dan's POV**

"Dan, I need your help with something!" Phil yelled from across the hallway.

"What is it you need this time?" I said as I walked into his room.

I came in to see Phil crouched down next to his drawers. I walked over to him, he probably needed help with one of his videos. Something was making a very weird noise in the room. When I looked down at the drawer, it was swirling with blues, purples, and greens. "Phil, what is this?" I asked, pointing down at his drawer.

"I really don't know. Seems to be some kind of vortex of sorts,"

"So a vortex just magically appears in your dresser,"

"I wonder what would happen if I touched it," Phil said, starting to put his finger near the thing.

"Don't touch it!" I yelled, as I pulled him away.

I don't think yelling and pulling Phil away was enough. Since he did it anyways. He starting falling into the colored hole. Panicked, I grabbed onto his leg, causing me to also be pulled in. Colors were speeding by as we fell through. I let go of Phil's leg. Everything felt like time slowed down. I felt like I was drifting down to who knows where. Everything was quiet. 'Well, this is the end. At least I'll die with Phil. Probally alike to anime, where they burst into glitter.' No one would know we were missing. Who knows how long we'd be gone. I closed my eyes for a moment. I could hear Phil screaming in the background. Wait, Phil was just now screaming! "Dan! Dan! What do we do!" he screeched in panic. I opened my eyes. Everything was back to normal pace. We were falling fast. Clouds were passing by quickly? "Why are we falling from the sky?!" I screamed back at him. I started panicking as well.

I heard a giant thud. We were back on ground. I laid there unconscious for awhile. About twenty minutes pass. I felt someone shaking me extremely hard. "Dan! Oh god, please still be alive! I don't want to be in an unknown world all by myself!" I woke up and everything was spinning.

 **Phil's POV**

"Do you not have a nose or am I in a weird dream?" Dan asked, starting to open his eyes again.

"You don't have one either," I said pointing to his face.

Dan then put his right hand in front of his face. His eyes started widening. "Why do we only have four fingers?!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING SO MUCH?!"


	2. Chapter 2 An Explanation

**Chapter 2**

 **An Explanation**

 **Phil's POV**

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING SO MUCH?!" Me and Dan turned around to see a very angry person coming towards us. They appeared to be wearing some kind of uniform, which was all tattered. Looking as if they were a soldier of some sorts. Their light orange hair was tied back in a short low ponytail, with some of the front hair spiked up. I still couldn't tell if they were male or female, even when they came closer to us.

"You made me crash my freaking plane!" They yelled, pointing their hand to an area with a bunch of smoke.

"Well, are you at least okay?" I asked, trying to hide my guilt.

"Just a lot of cuts that I'm gonna have to bandage up,"

"Anyways, I'm Dan, and that's Phil," Dan said taking a step in front of me.

"Jessie. So what are you ocs or something?" They said, putting their hands on their hips.

"Could we get to that question later? Cause first off where the hell are we?" Dan asked.

"London,"

"Can I ask why we're missing parts of our bodies?" I asked, politely.

"Your from another dimension, most likely quote on quote 'reality',"

"How do you know this?" Me and Dan asked at the same time.

"Eh, I'm associated with the Author," Jessie said shrugging.

"I'm not going to question that..." Dan said, looking to the side.

"How have you guys still not have noticed your hoodies?" Jessie said, pointing to the two of us.

We both looked at each other. Dan was wearing a dark gray hoodie. With mine being a yellow-ish orange. I don't know how we didn't notice that we were wearing different clothes than before, considering it's been 30 minutes. Jessie told us more about this "world" and how it works. They said something about having a zombie apocalypse is actually very common here. Which I really don't want to go through while stuck here. Anyways we all exchanged numbers, before Jessie left to do something.

 **Dan's POV**

"I wrote down the address Jessie told is to go to," I said, showing Phil the paper that I wrote on. Which was conveniently in my pocket. We walked around for about an hour trying to find that address. I'm surprised we still had our phones with us.

When we got to the address, we found out it was someone's house. The walls were painted an off white, and the roof was a bright red. All the windows were tinted yellow, and the red curtains were closed. It was hard to judge if anyone was home. I looked at Phil, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3 New Cast Members

**Chapter 3**

 **New Cast Members**

 **Dan's POV**

I looked at Phil, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. The two notes of music rang through the silent neighborhood. Three minutes pass, no answer. "Guess no ones home. We should go try to find somewhere to stay," I said as I turned around. We started walking away from the house, looking at our phones for a place to stay. Probably a hotel or something.

I could hear a door unlocking in the distance. We both didn't notice it at first, since we were to distracted.

"Hey! Wait up! Where are you two going?!" I turned head around to the house. Standing outside the door was a young man, about our age. He had on a green hoodie, and khaki pants. His brown shaggy hair was shinning in the sunlight. Me and Phil stood there in confusion, we didn't know what we were supposed to do. "Do we continue walking? Do we respond? Do we act like nothing ever happened" I thought. I looked at Phil for a few seconds, and we knew we should go talk to them. We slowly walked across the sidewalk up to the man. "It's ok, come on in," he said as he opened the door wider for us. "I'm Edd. So what brings you here?"

"I'm Phil, and that's Dan," he said, pointing to me, "our friend told us to come here."

"Tom. Uh, what's your friend's name?" Tom was dressed in a blue hoodie with black pants. His hair somehow spiked up. I wasn't going to question the thing up with his eyes, since nothing else in this world seemed to make sense so far. He seemed very familiar.

"Do we know you?" Phil asked.

"I've never even have seen you before. We literally just met," Tom responded.

"Anyways, our friend's name was Jessie. I think they said their last name was Terres. Light orange spiked hair?" I told them.

"Are you talking about me?" Another person said, walking down the stairs. They did have orange hair. Yet, they definitely weren't Jessie. I didn't know what it was with people having spiked hair in this universe. They had the exact same hoodie as Tom and Edd, except purple. Also somehow wearing a green jacket over it.

 **Phil's POV**

"Matt this is Dan and Phil," Edd exclaimed. Dan and me both awkwardly waved. Edd said that they all were friends with Jessie. So we told them that we didn't exactly have a place to stay. At least they all agreed that we could stay.

"So, where are you guys from?" Matt asked.

"Uh, well, we're, um from a different universe," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Which one?" Tom questioned.

"Reality..." Dan responded.

Edd, Matt, and Tom, all looked at each other. Stunned. I guess we were the first to come from reality. And meet them too.

"Did you guys buy a magic mirror and go through it?" Edd said, breaking the silence.

"No, we fell from the sky," I explained.

We all stayed in the living room, and got to know each other. They even told us about one of their zombie apocalypse adventures. I think Dan and me are going to have fun here.


	4. Chapter 4 Red Portraits

**Chapter 4**

 **Red Portraits**

 **Phil's POV**

The other guys left Dan and me in the living room to all go do their own things. We now were officially staying here, in another dimension.

I sat down on the bright red sofa. My eyes shifted from one corner of the room to another. Looking at the pictures hung up, that stood out from the cream colored walls. They all were mostly of Edd, Tom, and Matt, do things I could never dream of. Then I noticed something about a few of the framed photos. There was a fourth person. He wore the same hoodie as we did, this time red. His light brown hair curled into what seemed to be devil horns. If there was a fourth person living in the house, wouldn't they have told us? I wanted to know who this person was.

 _Ding-dong_

The sound of the doorbell made me snap back into reality. A few seconds pass by and Edd is running to the door. He grabbed a box, handed some money, then shut the door behind him as he walked to the kitchen. "Pizza's here!" Edd yelled out. Everyone started walking to the other room. Dan and me sat next to each other, Edd and Matt in front of us, and Tom on the left. "So, I looked at some of your guy's photos on the walls, and noticed another person in them," I said, taking a bite of pizza.

"Which one? I mean we have quite a few friends," Matt asked.

"Um, the person with the red hoodie..."

"Nope. Not gonna talk about this. Going to be in my room now," Tom said, picking up his plate before leaving.

"What's up with him?" Dan asked.

Edd bit his lip before speaking. "The person in the red hoodie was our old roommate, Tord. He and Tom... didn't exactly get along," Everyone then when back to eating, in silence. Twenty minutes pass. "I'm going to go to bed now. I need my beauty sleep," Matt said.

"Ya, I'm getting tired too. Plus there isn't much else to do," Edd added.

"Wait, where are we gonna sleep?" Dan asked, confusion on his face.

Back to silence. My eyes shifted from Matt to Edd to Dan to the floor. "Uh, you could sleep in Matt's old room," Edd suggested, "I'm pretty sure we have sleeping bags somewhere." They both told us which room we would be sleeping in was. Also warning us not to open the one with gushing water. We went into the hallway to the door reading "Matt's room" in scratched out letters. I pushed open the door.

Inside the walls were painted a dark lavender. There were about five mirrors on the walls, all shining in the light. On the floor of the room was a small pile of stuffed animals. I took two steps back. And started running toward the pile of soft toys. I leaped into the hill, causing adorable bunnies, bears, and cats to fly through the air. Dan just awkwardly stood in the doorway, watching me as I had my fun.

~Timeskip - brought to you by Matt's Novelty Toys~

 **Dan's POV**

I jolted up from the ground. I was breathing hard. I could feel my sweat drip. I looked around the room. I could see Phil's figure. He was cuddled in the seat he made with toys.

The sound of gunshots rang through my ears again. Soon enough I get up. I run towards Phil on the the other side of the room. My hands grip onto his hoodie. I start shaking him, hard. "Dan what is it? Seriously stop shaking me," Phil said groggily, barely opening his eyes.

"Phil we have to get outta here! Now!"


	5. Chapter 5 Possibilities

**Chapter 5**

 **Possibilities**

 **Dan's POV**

"Phil we have to get outta here! Now!"

"Dan," Phil said grabbing my arms, "calm down." Once I stopped shaking him, he slowly let go of me. Even when I tried to calm down, I could still feel my eyes huge with fear.

"Dan we're safe. Nothing is going to happen." Phil said with a concerned face.

"You- We don't know that,"

"What do you mean! Don't you remember, we're in another universe! There's infinite possibilities!" He raised his hands to the air, as if that was a good thing.

"That's the problem. Infinite possibilities. Half, maybe more, of those things could be bad. Probably even death," I said, trying to make Phil realize how serious I was.

Phil's big smile had slowly molded into confusion. We went through about a minute or so of dead silence. Looking straight into each others eyes.

"We have to leave now. We have to find a way home. Even if we are leaving new friends,"

I helped Phil out of his throne of stuffed animals. Slowly we walked over to the window. Careful to not make any noise. Opening the window, I jumped out. With Phil right behind me. Though instead of jumping out into the backyard... He fell into a bush. I sighed. The whole point was to not get noticed.

 **Phil's POV**

I tried and failed to flip my self out of that bush. Though once I did get out, I was met with a surprise.

"Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan!" I said poking his arm.

"What! Phil, what part of 'don't make scene' do you not understa-"

To our left was a shocked Tom starring right at us, sitting at a small table. On the other end of the table, was a tattered teddy bear, on another chair, using a stack of books as a booster. And in the middle of that table... was a tea set.

"Tom why are you-" I tried to ask.

"We do not ever talk about this! Now I don't care what you were going to, but we should all go back inside," he said, trying to push us back into the house.

 **(A/N)** Man it's been awhile. I just don't seem to be getting any ideas for my stories. But there is a reason. "They" may pop in here at one point. I hope you understand.


End file.
